onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments + 2 bonus installments | episode = - , episodes | date = 1998-1999 (Manga), 2000 (Anime) | next anime = Loguetown Arc | prev anime = Arlong Park Arc | prev = | next = Diary of Koby-Meppo }} Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles is the first Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. This was one of four mini-series that were animated into the anime. The story can be set between the Orange Town Arc and the Loguetown Arc. Short Summary Buggy, after being defeated by Luffy and Nami, begins his quest to regain his body parts and his crew, and then get back at Luffy. His journey takes place through a series of adventures. Long Summary Buggy, with only his head, arms, and feet remaining on his body after his defeat at Orange Town, is paddling desperately on a small raft which is being chased by fighting fish. Mohji and Cabaji, meanwhile, flee from Orange Town. Buggy reaches an island and hunts down a bird for eating. However, a giant bird comes to the small one's protection and scares Buggy away. Buggy attempts to trap the bird using a pit, but the trap does not work and the bird prepares to eat Buggy. However, Buggy is spat out because of his bad taste. Buggy is sent flying and lands on another island populated by strange animals. The island is revealed to be the Island of Rare Animals, and Gaimon pursues Buggy. However, the two eventually make peace, because Gaimon thinks of Buggy as another strange animal. Buggy later departs from Gaimon's island, and he is attacked by a crab. However, a mysterious woman comes, defeats the crab, and rescues Buggy. The woman tells Buggy of her quest to find Monkey D. Luffy, who Buggy immediately recognizes. Buggy and the woman then form an alliance, as they have a common goal to kill Luffy. The Buggy Pirates, thinking Buggy is dead, hold a funeral for him with the body parts he lost. To decide the next captain, Mohji and Cabaji duel, but the fight lasts 12 hours with no clear winner. However, Richie, having had a dream about himself becoming captain, defeats Mohji and Cabaji while sleepwalking. Richie then becomes the new captain of the Buggy Pirates, now called the "Richie Pirates". Meanwhile, Buggy finds his ship and is overjoyed. However, he is not overjoyed when he boards the island his ship is docked at, only to see Mohji and Cabaji knocked out. As for Richie and the other Buggy pirates, they were captured by a tribe of cannibals, who put them in a cauldron for eating. The cannibals then turn toward Buggy's body parts, wondering what they are. Suddenly, Buggy's body parts lash out, beating up the cannibals. The rescued Buggy Pirates then see their captain on a cliff, with all his body parts newly attached. Buggy, accompanied by the woman, Mohji, and Cabaji, finish off the cannibals, and the Buggy Pirates later celebrate their captain's return. Titles Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles # Whatever Happened to the Buggy Gang? (Chapter 35) # Mohji and Cabaji (Chapter 36) # Buggy's Adventure (Chapter 37) # Buggy and the Big Bird (Chapter 39) # Battle of Wits (Chapter 40) # Journey in the Sky, Part 2 (Chapter 42) # Crash Landing at the Island of Odd Beasts (Chapter 43) # Battle at the Forest of Judgement (Chapter 46) # You're a Freak, Too (Chapter 47) # Parting with a Formidable Enemy (Chapter 48) # The Powerful Crab (Chapter 50) # Introducing the Mysterious Pirate Woman (Chapter 51) # Wanted Man (Chapter 53) # Pirate Alliance (Chapter 54) # Oh Captain, We Hold You in Our Hearts (Chapter 55) # Battle to Decide the Next Captain (Chapter 57) # Twelve Hour Battle (Chapter 58) # Explosion!! Sleepwalking Richie (Chapter 59) # Formation!! The Richie Pirate Crew (Chapter 60) # I See It!! My Pirate Ship!!! (Chapter 65) # Reunion - Sonna Banana (Chapter 66) # Richie Au Vin (The Richie Crew's Red Wine Stew) (Chapter 67) # Suspicious Parts (Chapter 68) # Violent Parts!! (Chapter 71) # The Silhouette Shining Against the Sky (Chapter 72) # Sorry for Making You Wait, Boys!!! (Chapter 73) # Parade!! (Chapter 74) # Oh Captain! Our Captain!! (Chapter 75) Gallery Richie Crew's Adventure Chronicles # The Island's Indigenous Kumate Tribe (Chapter 62) # Pulverization of the Richie Crew (Chapter 63) Gallery Story Impact *Buggy reunites with his crew and plots his revenge against the Straw Hats. *Buggy forms an alliance with a female pirate, who is also after Luffy. It is later revealed during the Loguetown Arc that she is Alvida, the first pirate Luffy came across on his journey. Trivia *This is the first cover story to be animated. *With two episodes, this is the first of three shortest arcs adapted in the anime, the others being Diary of Koby-Meppo and Reverse Mountain Arc, and with the shortest filler arc, the Cidre Guild Arc. Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Le mini avventure di Bagy fr:Les Aventures de la Bande à Baggy pl:Przygody Buggy'ego i spółki ru:Приключения Пиратов Багги 01